Lego Batman 4: Marvel vs. DC
A crossover between Lego Batman & Marvel. Plot Several months after the events of Lego Marvel Super Heroes, Baron Zemo takes back HYDRA from the Red Skull. Zemo immediately has his men steal the Tesseract from S.H.I.E.L.D. Meanwhile in Gotham City, Batman & Robin track down Clayface in the Ace Chemicals Processsing Plant, however HYDRA is also there - after the chemicals used for Joker's laughing gas. Of course Batman & Robin defeat Clayface, but HYDRA manages to secure key chemicals to Taskmaster. And where is Captain America during HYDRA's raid on Ace Chemicals? Teaming up with Iron Man & Spider-Man to take down the Sinister Six (Doctor Octopus, Rhino, Electro, Vulture, Sandman, and Lizard). The Six have attacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, working for A.I.M. Turns out the attack was a distraction so HYDRA can aquire the Tesseract. On the Watchtower, the Justice League question what HYDRA was doing in Gotham, but have to respond to the Secret Society of Super Villains (Gorilla Grodd, Giganta, Black Manta, Metallo, Black Spider, and Sportsmaster) breaking into S.T.A.R. Labs. Meanwhile in Arkham Asylum, Green Goblin, Venom, Sabretooth, and Abomination break out Joker & Lex Luthor, with Abomination throwing Brainiac miles from Gotham City. The 6 then infiltrate Blackgate Penitentiary to recruit Catwoman & Bane. Meanwhile, again, Wolverine, Deadpool, and Hulk are sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. to the Baxter Building which is under attack from a HYDRA squad led by Grim Reaper. This time HYDRA's after some of Mister Fantastic's technology. Batman & Robin later go to Latveria to find the country attacked by HYDRA, led by Deathstroke & Deadshot. After going through the castle-under-siege, they come across Deadpool & Captain America fighting the attacking HYDRA agents. They find Deathstroke about to kill Doctor Doom, but stop him. The 4 superheroes find Deadshot sending files on Doombot armor & weapons to Baron Zemo, and capture him, but the information is received to HYDRA Command before Batman can stop the download. While inside a hideout in New York City, Lex Luthor & Green Goblin go over everything HYDRA has got their hands, and discover HYDRA's building some sort of doomsday weapon. Not wanting to end up in the second-class minority, he has the supervillains present gather LexCorp tech to build something that can take down HYDRA's weapon. He starts with having Bane & Abomination distract the Metropolis police while Catwoman & Sabretooth infiltarte the facility, with all the security codes, to gather the technology that created the Amazo android. However, they find Parasite there and accidentally awaken said android. After defaeting Amazo, the two retreat with Abomination and Bane back to the hideout. Meanwhile, HYDRA breaks out the Sinister Six & Secret Scoiety. Baron Zemo has Electro & Sandman go with Mr. Freeze & Heat Wave to infiltrate OsCorp to steal Doctor Octopus's blueprints for his robot arms (Zemo has Doc Ock stay behind as he doesn't want to risk inadvertantly revealing his plans). Batman, Robin, and Flash investigate with Hawkeye (sent by S.H.I.E.L.D.). However upon entering, the squad of elemental supervillains take down Robin & Hawkeye before Spider-Man & Black Widow show up. The 4 haroes defeat the 4 supervillains, but it's too late as Mr. Freeze manages to transfer the Robot Arm specs to HYDRA. Green Goblin arrives to find the 4 supervillains, the heroes having left with Hawkeye & Robin. With Black Manta, he is sent to Atlantis to retrieve DNA from Starro (hiring King Shark for muscle. Aquaman decides to return to Atlantis to save it, bringing Green Lantern for support (who shields himself from suffocating using his ring). They manage to defeat King Shark, but Black Manta gets away with the DNA samples. Black Manta then destroys the facility that Starro was being kept in to finish off his nemesis. While Green Lantern's ring protects him and Aquamam, Starro is killed. Aquaman goes after Black Manta while Lantern drops off Shark at Belle Reve. In Metropolis, a portal opens and out comes Laufey and an army of Frost Giants come through and attack the city. Superman, Thor, and Wonder Woman respond and manage to make their way to Laufey and drive him back through the portal. Thor wonders where the portal comes from - and realizing the increased amount of supervillain attacks, Superman decides that the heroes should work together to discover what is going on. Meanwhile, with the Supervillain team, Luthor decides to use a Spinosaurus as the design for his weapon against HYDRA. Joker gets the idea bring back a real one from the Savage Lands, taking Sabretooth & Bane with him. While there, they find HYDRA collecting DNA samples of various dinosaurs. Amidst the resulting fight, Joker releases every single captive dinosaur, including Devil Dinosaur. The trio manage to escape with Sabretooth putting a starightjacket on Joker. In the intervening time, another HYDRA platoon is sent to the Big House for seemingly no reason. This time the hired supervillains were Rhino, Lizard (desperate for a cure for his condition due to his reduced intelligence), and Scorpion. As per the villains' motifs, the sent heroes were Batman, Wolverine, and Spider-Man. Defeating the villains, HYDRA meanwhile broke out fellow agent Crossbones. Upon Batman returning to the Batcave to meet up with Robin (Spider-Man deciding to come along), the duo find the cave under attack by yet another group of HYDRA agents, and the hired supervillain leading the attack turning out to be Carnage. In another section of the Batcave, Lex Luthor has sent Joker, Catwoman, and Bane to steal intel for several of Batman's vehicles from the Batcomputer. The trio discover that Venom snuck along with them simply because "he sensed something". After getting the intel they need for Luthor, the squad heads back to their hiding spot. However, the Venom symbiote urges Brock to leap through a wall... conveniently into Carange (who has held the heroes captive). Joker decides to head to their base anyway. After Carnage knocks out Venom, only for Spider-Man to kick him while web-swinging. Joker, Bane, and Catwoman are soon caught as well (getting lost in the cave because of Joker). One interrogation later, S.H.I.E.L.D. in turn storms Luthor's hideout. To ensure his victory, Zemo sends HYDRA platoons to eliminate the heroes at their HQs. Taskmaster was sent to attack Avengers Mansion; while Solomon Grundy, Professor Zoom, Captain Cold, and Heat Wave are sent to the Hall of Justice, Doctor Octopus & A.I.M. to Stark Tower, and Mastermind to Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning (mind controlling the X-Men present with the exceptions of Professor X & Beast). With the heroes and villains together, a plan is put together to storm HYDRA's headquarters. Once inside, they find out that Baron Zemo is still in charge. Zemo reveals that his plan to create a cannon, with bombs that contain a gas that makes people completely susceptible to suggestion. The blueprints Doc Ock's arms were weaponry for new HYDRA androids. So yeah, you probably know where is is gonna go when it comes to superheroes. After Zemo's defeat, the supervillains escape, and the heroes part on good terms. Characters see full information here blue = DC red = Marvel Levels Story Levels Voice Actors *Adam Baldwin - Parasite *Adam Copeland - Atom Smasher *Alan Tudyk - Green Arrow *Andrew kishino - Juggernaut *Arnold Vosloo - Black Adam *Bill Fagerbakke - Hydro-Man *Brian Bloom - Daredevil *Bumper Robinson - James Rhodes *C. C. H. Pounder - Amanda Waller *C. Thomas Howell - Professor Zoom *Carl Lumby - Martian Manhunter *Carlos Alazraqui - Reptil *Charlie Adler - 3-D Man, Al Mackenzie, Wonder Man *Charlie Schlatter - Robin *Chris Cox - Hawkeye *Clancy Brown - Lex Luthor, Rhino *Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson *Corey Burton - Alan Scott *Crispin Freeman - Agent Venom, Scott Lang *Danielle Nicolet - Maria Hill, Storm *Dave Boat - Carnage, Thing, Venom *David Kaye - Apocalypse *David Sobolov - Crossbones, Doombot V-Series, Electro *Deborah Strang - Aunt May *Dee Bradley Baker - Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man, Brainiac, Curtis Connors, Man-Bat, Mister Fantastic, Ultra-Humanite *Enn Reitel - Laufey *Eric Loomis - Iron Man *Erica Lutrell - Cheetah, Giganta *Frank Welker - Lava Lord, Moon-Boy, Stegron *Fred Tatasciore - Attuma, Bane, Beast, Clayface, Doctor Doom, Hulk, Zabu *Gabriel Mann - Bruce Banner *George Eads - Captain Atom *Giancarlo Esposito - Black Spider *Gilbert Goddifried - Mr. Mxyzptlk *Glenn Hoffman - Al Pratt *Gregg Berger - Mysterio *Grey DeLisle - Catwoman *Hynden Walch - Argent *Ike Amandi - Atrocitus *Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. - Thanos *JB Blanc - Arkillo, Penguin, Swamp-Thing *James Arnold Taylor - Professor X *James Patrick Stewart - Avalanche *Jason Flemyng - Azazel *Jason Marsden - Firefly *Jason Spisak - Justin Hammer *Jeff Bennet - Abra Kadabra, Red Tornado *Jensen Ackles - Red Hood *Jennifer Hale - Jean Grey *J.G. Hertzler - DC Ares, Deathstroke, *Jim Cummings - Kraven the Hunter *John C. McGinley - Ray Palmer *John DiMaggio - King Shark, Sandman *John Eric Bentley - Nick Fury *Josh Keaton - Hal Jordan, Nightwing, Shazam, Spider-Man *Kari Wahlgren - Invisible Woman *Kate Higgins - Scarlet Witch *Keith Szarabaijka - Mr. Freeze *Kevin Michael Richardson - Doctor Fate, Kilowog *Kevin Sorbo - Ka-Zar *Khary Payton - Aqualad, Azrael, Black Manta *Kimberly Brooks - Batgirl *Kirk Thornton - Adam Warlock, Magus *Lance Henrikson - Grim Reaper *Laura Bailey - Pepper Potts, Wonder Woman *Lex Lang - Atomic Skull, Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Metallo *María Canals Barrera - Hawkgirl *Martin Landau - Scorpion *Mark Hamill - Hobgoblin, Joker, Solomon Grundy *Mark Hildreth - Quicksilver *Mark Lindsay Chapman - Anton Arcane *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Abigail Brand *Michael Rosenbaum - Arkkis Chummuck, Deadshot, Flash *Michael Trucco - Adam Strange *Morena Baccarin - Black Canary *Nicholle Tom - Supergirl *Nick Chinlun - Sportsmaster *Nolan North - Cyclops, Deadpool, Magneto, Scarecrow, Vulture *Peter Jessop - Vision *Peter MacNicol - Amazo *Phil LaMarr - Aquaman *Phil Morris - Angle Man, Vandal Savage *Powers Boothe - Gorilla Grodd *Richard McGonagle - Abin Sur *Rick D. Wasserman - Absorbing Man, Thor *Robert Ochoa - Billy Batson *Robin Atkin Downes - Abomination, Alfred Pennyworth, Annihilus, Arnim Zola, Baron Zemo, Manchester Black *Roger Craig Smith - Captain America, Human Torch, Mar-Vell, Ocean Master, Riddler *Peter Renaday - Namor *Sam Riegel - Ambush Bug *Seth Green - A-Bomb *Stephanie Lemelin - Artemis *Steven Blum - Amon Sur, Devil Dinosaur, Green Goblin, Killer Croc, Lizard, Red Skull, Sauron, Taskmaster *Tara Strong - Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Wasp *Tom Kane - Ultron *Tom Kenny - Doctor Octopus *Travis Willingham - Hawkman, Mastermind, Sabretooth, Superman *Trevor Devall - Marvel Ares *Troy Baker - Batman, Doombots, Eric O'Grady, Loki, Sinestro, Whirlwind *Vanessa Marshall - Anaconda, Black Widow, Ophelia Sarkissian *Wallace Langham - Anarky *Wally Wingert - Henry Pym, M.O.D.O.K. *"Weird Al" Yankovic - Animal Man *Yuri Lowenthal - Iceman Category:Lego Games Category:DC Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Games Category:Marvel vs DC Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Free-Roam Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Lego (series)